Dirty white velvet
by SekariKuroArashi
Summary: her mind is like white velvet, but somewhat violated at the same time. A business trip to Italy, meeting an assassin and flying through the forest. HAPPY BDAY SANDY


**Dirty white velvet**

HAPPPY BIRTHDAY SANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A girl with long black hair in a pony tail and blue glasses which framed her brown eyes sat on a bench in front of a fountain. Her parents had dragged her on a 'vacation' to Italy, which was more of a business trip for them. This left her to wander around by herself, since the place she was staying in had no internet; she was practically dying of boredom. Stretching, she yawned, debating whether or not she should go so sleep.

"Probably not," She muttered to herself.

She felt unsafe, looking around the empty park. There was barely anyone there, it was almost suspiciously peaceful.

"SANDY?" A voice called out from behind her.

Sandy's head whipped around, her eyes focusing on whoever had called her name, no one. Rubbing her temples, thinking it was just boredom, she stood up without knowing why, she walked north, the direction of the 'dark forest'.

"Why the hell am I going this way… and not watching pokemon…." (**I****know****you****like****dem****pokemons****sandy****:D**) She mused to herself with half-lidded eyes, which indicated annoyance, as she proceeded through the dark forest.

_Crunch_

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BRAT!" A loud deep voice yelled, causing an echo to vibrate through the forest.

Sandy winced as the loud rough voice blasted through her eardrums. And after a long time of silence too.

"ANSWER ME!" The voice shouted, right in her ear.

Sandy winced again, rubbing her ears, not realising the danger of being alone with an older and stronger male in the forest, with no one around. That is, she didn't realise until her arms was gripped into an iron grip and was dragged, practically flying through the forest. She blinked in confusion, not knowing what to do but somehow remained calm and refrained from talking to her kidnapper. Making up her mind, she did the first thing that she thought of. Twisting her arm around and…

_Poke. Poke, poke, prod._

Confusing someone was always the best way to go Sandy had decided a long time ago.

"Do you like pokemon?" She asked the man with long silver hair innocently, as loudly as possible.

The confused man kept going, seeming to be heading towards the 'haunted' castle that somewhat _peacefully_sat in the middle of the forest, guarded by the large amount of trees which stood around it.

"What the fuck is pokemon?" A small grumble could be heard. Every who knew this man would have been amazed at the fact that he had talked _softly_for once, but Sandy didn't know who he was.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT POKEMON IS?" Sandy gasped dramatically trying her best to stare at her captor.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT IS IT TO YOU BRAT?" He retorted, snorting and turning back to look at her, thus resulting in him running head first into a pine tree.

Sandy stared it and snorted, walking in the direction opposite to where the castle was, thinking that the some what sexy, loud man with long silver hair was knocked out. Unfortunately for her, the Varia are not normal. And that was when her mind decided to realise it was her birthday.

"! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BRAT?" A loud voice boomed from behind her.

"Home, it's my birthday." Sandy stated, keeping her eyes forward, making a point to walk back towards where she thought would take her out of the forest.

"Not that you seem to be having a very fun birthday." He snorted, with a knowing smirk.

"And why do you care?" she retorted simply, continuing to walk forward, hoping that he couldn't tell that she wanted to go back to Sydney.

"Obviously this is not your home, brat."

_Silence, silence, more silence._

"Huh?" Sandy stared at him '_is__he__psychic__or__something?__' _

"You speak English, you idiot." He raised his eyebrow.

_Facepalm_

She felt like an idiot, going to Italy without knowing one word in their language. Before she could open her mouth again to defend herself, they were flying through the forest again, grabbed by her collar but not choking, and somewhat faster than before. Maybe she should use her friend's method of being random in a sick way?

"Penis." She said, her third attempt of being random.

"Not gonna work again," was the reply, even though his eyebrow was raised and then continued, muttering quietly again somehow. "Oh, and I'm Squalo, since boss is probably gonna keep you as some subordinate for intruding or land."

"Your land." She stated under her breath.

Some how, they got to the castle not long after. Again, it's because the Varia are NOT normal. The clearing of the park was very far away now, a kilometre or two towards the south.

"so what is this 'haunted castle' a place for sex trafficking or something?" She casually asked, emphasizing the words 'haunted castle', not believing in the rumours that were flying around about the place where she had sat down, as if it were her home.

"You wish, this place is much worse." Squalo answered simply.

"Ushishishishi~ Did the battle commander bring home an English girl?~" She heard from behind her.

_Drip_

She was bleeding, a long cut on her neck, with red liquid flowing out. Her hand instantly flew to her neck, instinctively as if to protect herself from whoever had wounded her.

"Ushishishi~ Weak," echoed from the hallway as a blonde head walked away, swallowed up by the darkness.

_Poke._

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BRAT?" Squalo yelled glaring at her.

"I'm poking you, by the way, when the hell am I going back?" Sandy replied with a question, widening her eyes to make her seem innocent.

"Never." Was the arrogant reply she got.

"But it's my birthday!" She reasoned with a frown and a pout.

"Then…" Squalo smirked, getting an idea to quiet down the girl he had brought back for some unknown reason.

In an instant, the innocent girl was pressed against the wall she was subconsciously backing up against, making a gasp escape her lips.

"Wha-?" her words were cut short by a pair of rough lips pressing them against hers.

A strong hand tugged at the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss only to pull of her shirt. Sandy moaned, tilting her head back as her captor pressed her harder against the wall, the fingers of his right hand massaging her breasts while his left arm kept her pinned against the wall. Unclasping the strap of her bra, as his fingers danced at her back. There was a zipping sound and the shorts she was wearing loosen, slipping of easily and suddenly all she was wearing were a pair of white panties, which could be easily taken off. His pants had somehow undone themselves as well, falling to the floor and revealing his large hard member. He smirked, pulling down the unneeded apparel and tossing it aside with his left hand before pressing her against the wall again. A third finger of his left hand was inserted into her, making her moan and thrusting her hips forward. A chuckle left her captors lips. Her lust increased at the delicate sound that left the base of his throat.

A finger slipped under the thin white material, pressing into her for a split second before pulling out of her. Wanting to delay the loss of her virginity for as long as possible, sandy pulled away, knowing such perverted people may be a good thing sometimes. Nervous, she kneeled down in front of him, and reached for his shaft with trembling fingers. She gave it an experimental swipe of her tongue. It tasted salty and slightly bitter but not bad. Pressing the head of the cock against her tongue, she pressed against it, allowing most of it to go down her throat. The thrust her head forwards and backwards, savoring her captors moans of pleasure which were like music to her. Letting her teeth occasionally brush softly against the shaft.

"I'M GONNA- AH!" The silver hair man grunted as he came in the girl's mouth.

Squalo was now crazed with lust for the first. He wanted her, he wanted to claim her as his. He roughly inserted a digit into her.

"A-Ahh!" She moaned, throwing her head back against the wall as Squalo inserted another finger into her slick tight entrance.

_Pain._

Her arms flew back to the wall, clutching at the invisible flaws in the smooth surface, trying to get used to the intruder inside her, adjusting her hips slightly so that they aligned with that of her captors, moaning as the pain dissipated, slowly turning into pleasure. Slowly, the older male began to thrust, pushing his shaft in and out of her rhythmically, making her squirm.

"S-Squalo" She whispered moaning, tilting her head back at an almost impossible angle as pleasure overtook her.

Their grunts of pleasure were almost in sync, waves of the 'sinful' feeling pouring over then, tainting the air with arousal and intensity. It was as if the room had gone up 10 degrees, as finally, Sandy caved in, tightening her walls.

"SQUALO!" She screamed, the name curving her lips in an unfamiliar way.

Obviously her captor was caving in too, his harsh moans and hisses filling the room. Thrusting one last time, he grunted, panting hard.

"Sandy…" He whispered, now frenzied with lust.

When was the last time a girl had such power over him? He didn't know, probably before he had joined the Varia, four to five years ago.

"You know my name..?" The girl asked, with shocked eyes, still frenzied with lust.

"Of course." Was the reply before a pair of harsh lips crashed down on hers once more.

"Happy birthday" Was a husky whisper in her ear….

YUPYUPYUP I know I suck at lemons I are only 13… so yea… O.O''"' But HAPPY BDAY SANDEH! :D k baii :3


End file.
